Who can you Trust?
by AthenaLentz20
Summary: Now that the group is in deep shit with Terminus finding out that, it's no sanctuary anymore and not only that Gareth is alone on this, he also has an 11 year old daughter named Valerie, who is not so innocent as they think she is being the cannibal's daughter. Alone since her birth Gareth will do anything he can to protect his eleven year old daughter.
1. Chapter 1

After putting the group, in boxcar A Gareth grabbed the day off with his daughter Valerie the little blonde-haired person was just a small thing and the baby of Terminus she came running in her daddy's room jumping in and smiled

"Daddy daddy wakey wakey!" she said like a nine year old all over again, he groaned playfully or basically asleep as he was on his belly

"Sweetheart it is my day off can't you go wake up Uncle Alex and annoy him?" she shook her head

"No! I want my daddy!" she giggled and jumped on him playful like, she sat on her knees and fixed her hair smiling

"Well you know what daddy will do?"

"What?" she asked tilting her head?

"Daddy's going to-" he jumped at her and began tickling her playfully as screams of laughter could be heard

"Daddy no!" Valerie giggled squirming and moving

"Well that should teach you a lesson to mess with papa duck," he continued tickling her then smiled hugging her close

"Papa duck loves you," he said and he did, he loved Valerie more than anything he could ask for, for a daughter.

She smiled and hugged back "I love you too."

Heading outside while having a joyful morning with her father she went to go get breakfast from Mary a Termite who came to greet her like a mother with a smile, she loved that and was treated like having a normal family, not that it was for attention or that she was his kid but it was fun having a family for once and could enjoy it every day. Valerie's eyes turned to the boxcar and had an idea that if she could spare their lives if they helped around the sanctuary for a while until they know what to do with them

It has come to Gareth's attention a little that she was interested in the boy he called 'Kid' just as he did with the others.

He came out later for his food and began eating

"What you are thinking about Val?" he asked sitting down in his own lounge chair as she looked with a smile

"How about, we bring up a deal with them?" she grinned, he sat up and grinned

"Yeah what's the deal?" he asked

"You will see," she said turning her head with a grin back to box A


	2. Chapter 2

Morning rose and everyone was at work already in terminus Valerie was told to get a recruit knowing it was today she went to go find box car "A" which wasn't hard as she looked for it and grinned opening the box car

"Well looks like it's your lucky day guys," she said opening the box car grinning

"Time to begin and work for us" the little blonde-haired person looked between all of them.

Rick came out half way "no, I know how this works so it's either us, or no one from mah group"

He said looking down at the girl with furrowed brows studying her

"Oh, I'm sorry, but that's not what daddy wanted. Rick of course was not about to let her take one of him "why don't you bring your daddy over here and we can talk a deal" he suggested Valerie on the other hand didn't like this and shook her head.

"He wants the boy"

This confused Rick why Carl? Why not Maggie for god's sake or Glenn what makes Carl so interesting first someone tried to harm him now this guy wants him to work for him, he was not going to let his son do shit for these people.

"No, absolutely not"

He said looking at her.

"Fine, I can just tell the snipers to kill you all here and now if that's what you're asking for." She said with a simple shrug, Rick sighed a deep breath.

"Fine, but ... Keep him safe at least"

Valerie grinned and gestures her head to the boy grinning

"C'mon, let's go"

Carl came out slowly like before when he was going in acting the 'calf' of the whole thing, now they were the bosses of him whatever they say he has to do it as Valerie led him back inside the terminus from where they came from.

"Ah well look who decided to join us"

Gareth smiled joining his teen daughter with the boy; he already had plans for him and just got to tell them.

"You will be working the-post with Albert on the roof can you handle a rifle?"

Gareth asked the boy, Carl of course just stood there with his head low, as he did not say anything at first.

"I need an answer"

He spoke again hoping the kid will answer this time.

"Yes"

A soft low tone barely heard finally came out of Carl's mouth as he was given an answer, why him? Why could it be someone else who could do it why always Carl these answers stirred in his brain given a rifle and taken to his-post, Valerie on the other hand watched with a sudden soft look, but tried not to even think about it especially with her dad looking.

The eleven year old joined Albert and Carl up on the roof a few minutes early with her own rifle she loved working with Albert he was like an uncle to her and smiled.

"Hey, you'll get used to it"

That did not help as Carl just ignored the blonde girl holding his rifle at the ready.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Carl

This is ridiculous I say in my head having to stand there in this stupid roof only to keep my family alive, at least. They got other opportunities to live by doing work for pretty princess over there and the king rolling my eyes I can't just help but think, it may be stupid of course but every time I look at her the golden hair in the sun. Brown eyes she is trying to kill me here; please, please tell me I am not falling in love with this girl, shaking my head to get back to the present I continue to watch.

POV Valerie

Sitting in the lounge chair drinking orange juice we keep stashed my brown eyes look over to the dark-haired green-eyed boy named Carl it cannot be the green eyes the boyish charm of course.

It cannot be just because I have not seen a boy in like a couple of months since we started this sanctuary shaking my head I tend to ignore him.

Carl got down to get a drink for a break and looked up at Valerie giving a smile then turned away to go sit somewhere else

"Now hold on, you just got a first day of work, and you're just going to sit there?" She pats a chair beside her

"Come on, sit, and talk." Valerie had no idea why she was being so polite but what does it matter anyway at least she has another kid to talk to.

Carl came over and sat back comfortable never having this for a few months

"So what's up with you? The whole acting like a comrade all of a sudden with your father" Valerie didn't speak for a while and just looked at her drink

"Same reason you are with your father" Carl then knew what she meant: since he got here, he has not seen no mother just the leader and nodded

"So, is there anything ... Besides this?" He asks curiously as this perked Valerie up.

The sanctuary was quite quiet everyone doing their own jobs, working together just as her father planned it

"Like anything, you did before all this?" She looked down at her wet soaking glass with orange juice in ice and nodded

"I was a baseball player for my school, ten winnings each month" she smiled lightly

"Before all this; I was just an ordinary boy, a gamer, comic reader." This made her chuckle a little

"Come on you can't possibly be just 'plain' Carl there has to be something" he shook his head with a smile "it's true!" He begged her to believe him with a playful tone.

Valerie was wrong he was nothing like she imagined he would be, he was just an ordinary teen as her father was beginning to notice she quickly sat up putting her glass away

"I'd go if I were you, we can talk later." A smile slowly pierced her lips and nodded

"Yeah ... Sure..." She said slowly and watched him walk away.

Is she starting to fall for someone much older than her by a few years? Then again the hell with age-law now since this started.


	4. Chapter 4

Watching the prisoner work his way to surviving terminus Gareth gave a sneer as he saw his daughter talking to him, offering a drink, he shook his head and said nothing in his room as Carl came back and Valerie was on the rooftop alone just guarding.

"What are you doing boy?" Valerie called him by his code name.

"Come on, I want you to come with me" he grinned with the slightest smile he could ever have.

Valerie got down the roof and came up to him; taken to the woods secretly by the hand wondering where they are going it was nice on her part to be alone with the boy for once as this never happened in months.

"Where are we going?" she said running with him wherever he is taking her.

After stopping a few he looked around, "We're going to do this my way." He told her taking off his hat, shaking his hair a bit putting back the hat once more.

At this point Valerie wanted to drop dead at that but she kept her knees from shaking "WH—what are we going to do?" her voice shook a little.

Smiling Carl gave her a pistol "I bet you don't know how to use that thing." He said

Glaring Valerie huffed and put her hands to her hips "I can too" she said but suddenly the gun went off "EEK!" she squealed thank god the muffler was on.

Carl laughed and liked how this girl was funny towards him "obviously you don't." he smiled and looked for target practices.

After Carl had found some empty bottles and cans still lying about he put one on top of the rock and came behind Valerie, shaking not having a boy that close to her she gulped softly and watched him as he spoke.

"Now, you want to keep the gun at an exact pinpoint you want to shoot." He watched behind her giving instructions.

Taking a while, Valerie held her gun up her hands straight up facing the bottles Carl shook his head.

"no." he said as he walked behind her and helped her by holding his own hands in hers to help her "like that."

Nodding she closed one eye but before she shot he noticed that and shook his head again "no, keep your eyes open both of them; I know we usually do that but it's not best to do so."

She nodded again and shot the glass but missed he got another bottle placing it on the rock and came up behind her again to watch as she shot again but this time did not miss.

"Good work… you're getting better." He smiled at her lightly.

Grinning Valerie grabbed his hat and put it on her "oh look at me I'm Carl and I am the toughest badass ever." She playfully said backing away.

"Hey! Okay that's not funny." He grinned coming up to her his voice got older now "give it back."

Shaking her head Valerie "hell no, I think I might keep it." She grinned backing away.

"Give it." he grinned coming up to her more.

"Uh you'll have to catch me!" she sprinted off the other way in the woods and chuckled as he began to run behind her.

The chase went on forever as he finally caught up to her grabbing her waist from behind trying to get the hat back while she held it up.

"I told you to give it back!" Carl ever so playful said trying to get it.

"Aaah!" she giggled "not fair!" Valerie spoke while being held by Carl just for the hat.

As they, both fell backwards trying to get the hat he won and had it back on his head as she folded her arms.

"That was not fair." She said giving a playful smirk.

Carl was right he has fallen for this girl even though they are different ages but who gives a damn about that as he got closer having an arm around her waist pulling her closer, Valerie was mesmerized by his eyes looking closer at them the blue hazel eye color.

He stroked the top of her head gently and gave a smile as she had beautiful golden hair even with the sun it was a lot better, the boy leaned in and gave a soft light kiss on her lips.

Valerie was in shock a bit but held her arms around him closing her eyes kissing back against the tree as he slowly held his hand on her hip that startled her, as he did not mean to do that.

"Carl!" she pushed him back gently and looked down

"Sorry, di—did not meant to do that." He said apologetic to her and meant it.

Valerie could see he meant it and nodded slightly "'s okay it was out of not knowing." She stayed against him looking at him.

"I—I want you to be mine… if we die today or tomorrow… or…" his voice trailed off lifting her chin to face him.

"I know we just met but… I can't bear to lose another." He said remembering all the others who died even Sophia Valerie understood and nodded "yes."

This was close to a proposal but it was something at least as they headed back hand in hand talking, Gareth had come out of his house and now he did not like it at all going to see his other terminus friends to get them apart.

"I don't want my daughter with him, do what you can." He told Albert as he looked once more to the two couple as Albert nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun began to rise as the group had begun getting ready to attack Terminus each one had something in their hand as they would carve it in the boards of the train car or use what they could, they were getting out of there that's for sure, Rick definitely was.

"Alright." He said to the group "you all know what to do?" he then asks.

Daryl was watching with Sasha as he turned to Rick "two of them goons are coming."

As Rick came to position and everything was in place it went so quickly that the smoke covered the train car when Valerie in her mask grabbed who she needed with her father's men placing them in the trough ready to kill them.

She didn't mind seeing her uncles dead body, he was weak-willed anyways friendly fire for him as she paced around, when one of them were about to hit Glenn she noticed the footsteps coming.

"Hey, can you check the shell count for me." It was her father Gareth.

He was not that bad for a father or not that old either, he had a young face those that get the ladies any day but right now all he ever cared about was his child and his sanctuary after vowing long ago to be leader and not worry about anything else except Valerie.

"Hey, hello I said, go do shell count for me." He said to them repeating the words he just said.

Valerie went over beside Gareth as he was checking out his clipboard again, when muffles of the prisoner kept distracting him, he finally allowed him to talk taking out the gag from his mouth.

"Please, we have a man who can cure this thing, you just need to take the chance, let everything go back to normal we can go back." He begged as Gareth put it back in his mouth again.

He knelt down to face the leader with his daughter as he gave her an extra knife.

Now, what was in the bag hm? I mean, it was a pretty big bag we're just curious an' all, the biggest question is…" he grabbed his knife but Valerie held it up instead to Bob's forehead "who dies first if they don't talk."

Rick explained shaking his head Gareth just knew it he knew there was something up when suddenly _BOOM_a loud explosion interrupted their talk as both Gareth and Valerie fell over, he quickly grabbed his child.

"You okay?" he asks quickly.

"Yeah, I am." She replied.

Both of them ran off to find who did this, they didn't know what to do or who was doing this, as the prisoners began to escape shooting each and every last one of Terminus and the walkers, before Rick left he shot Gareth in the arm as he fell over, Valerie went to go find her dad.

"Dad!" she called for him separated when she went to go deal with them.

Carl on the other hand was not safe he was about to grab his rifle he dropped when she quickly was in front of him, stunned it's like he did something when he didn't

"DROP IT!" she yelled to Carl holding her gun up.

Surprised Carl dropped the gun as she glared angry "Valerie wha—what did I do, I didn't do anything I swear!" he tried to reason with her.

"Oh shut up, you did so! I saw him shot!" she said.

Wondering, Carl never shot him, then again he had to tell her it was not him, and still having his hands up to show surrender, she watched him.

"I swear I didn't shoot your dad!" he yelled over the noise and screaming as the fog came in.

Carl had to get her out of there quick when a walker was coming in the smoke and more and more kept coming he looked around for a way out and may regret it but he grabbed her hand and ran with her out of Terminus and into the woods with the others.

As it was calm, she slapped his hand away and did not look at him but still walked beside him quiet, he was thinking on words to help.

"Valerie you have to believe me it was not me, I swear I would never go across your dad. Believe me; if he did I would be dead now." He told her.

Valerie still walked arms folded, she just wanted to find her father "okay well tell that to my father who might be dead now!" she yelled and walked ahead.

Carl sighed and knew this was going to be a pain to get her to talk to him again, there is always tonight to get her to talk to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking the woods for what looks like hours, Valerie saw the group stop seeing Rick has crouched down to find his bag he told her father about, tired she sat down for a while waiting for them to move, it was until then that they heard screams from somewhere not far.

"Dad come on, come on dad!" Carl said to his dad

Valerie surprised as well headed off first with the group following her, knowing that they are responsible for Gareth's daughter now even if she is a cannibal she is just a girl she stopped seeing a man grabbed by walkers.

Shooting them off the man looked to the girl as each one came out of the woods as Maggie pulled her back having her hands over her gently and protectively.

"Who are you?" questioned Rick.

He finally jumped down moving slowly away from the dead walkers "Gabriel 'father' Gabriel, thank you for saving me I couldn't have—"

Rick shook his head and pointed his gun he forgot to put away to the little blonde girl "don't thank me, thank her." He then turned to Gabriel again.

Nodding respectfully he turned his head to face the little girl "I—I appreciate the saving little girl, thank you."

Valerie nodded in Maggie's arms held to her body protectively as she watched him.

"No problem, my names Valerie." She told him.

Gabriel smiled lightly and looked up to the man who helped as well, he found them kind and nice people just what the lord wanted as he looked at the group.

"Excuse me for asking but, d—do you have any food? I ran out."

Rick shook his head "sorry, all out."

Gabriel gave a sigh and knew this would happen, he looked up at him "well, if y'all are looking for shelter, I have a church you can live in for the moment." He offered his home to them.

Rick hesitated with this man, but he was attacked by walkers so he was not opposed to a threat really but it aint worth trusting a man like him but they were hungry and tired from walking as he nodded, walking further Gabriel showed them the church.

"No walkers here." He said trying to make a funny

Everyone entered the door while Maggie held Valerie's hand, she learned even though they were cannibals and she was the leader's daughter she was just a little kid having to deal with Beth and later Carl, which was no problem for her.

Valerie let go of her hand gently to see what looked to be words from the bible she sort of understood some of them were hard for an eleven year old as she walked around avoiding Carl, Rick saw that and sighed knowing after Carl looked at him.

The night settled in as they were all talking about D.C mostly Abraham but it was a good choice she took a hold of Judith never able to hold a baby on her lap.

Rick gave Valerie the baby as she closed her knees together in order to hold her right; he smiled, as she was so good with a baby.

"Think about yer little girl." Abraham mentioned Judith to Rick.

Rick actually agreed and smiled taking the baby back, while the others were talking, she snuck out into following Bob wondering why he snuck out she was grabbed suddenly by someone making her scream in muffled tones.

"Shh! It is I! Shh!" the voice told her she kicked his knee as he exclaimed 'oww!'

Letting go of her she turned to face the person who did it was Martin who had her when she smiled and chuckled happy to see her idiot of a friend.

"Martin?" she asked exclaiming once he took off the mask revealing himself with a smile as she hit him playfully whispering "you idiot! You nearly gave me a heart attack-ya happy?" Valerie exclaimed more.

Martin chuckled "sorry Val, I had to find you, your dads alive and wants to see you." He saw the man as he turned to the girl again "you hungry?"

Following his gaze, she smiled and nodded, Martin gave the bat to Valerie as she walked up slowly to not scare Bob who she followed outside in the first place; he gave her the cue as she hit his head with a bat.

Dragging his dead weight Martin led her to where the camp was at and upon arriving Gareth was laughing and talking around the campfire when he heard rustling holding his gun.

"Don't shoot!" Martin said quickly "it's just me… and I brought someone else." he grinned turning to the girl.

"V—Valerie?" he choked his words seeing his daughter again.

Valerie looked back wide-eyed to see him finally after that terminus hell back there as the two looked each other in the eyes unable to believe they were both alive when Gareth knew he would never give up on his daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing Gareth made Valerie drop her stuff and run over to hug him she ran so fast to get to him when her arms wrapped around him gently and lightly his brother Alex smiled and showed up to see his niece

Her eyes squinted with tears in her eyes as he held her so tight his hand on her head gently after twirling her he dropped to his knees with her in tears sobbing lightly to have his daughter back.

"M—my baby… oh god… finally." He said holding her head gently and gave a slight kiss "my baby girl." His voice turned into a whisper holding her close.

"Daddy… I—I'm sorry." She sniffed and held on to him.

"No… no don't I am sorry…" Gareth stroked her blonde hair gently.

"We were out looking all over for you." Alex told her, hand gently on her shoulder while Gareth nodded still holding on to her.

He sighed relieved and looked to Martin nodding as he picked her up and held her on his side "now with food, we can eat." He grins darkly

"Val, help me drug him will you let's get this leg cooking." Martin spoke to her tossing her some pills he got.

Valerie caught them and went up to Bob who was put up against a pole lightly by two other men while she opened his mouth and stuck some that would not kill him just make him sleepy enough to get the leg out, after he was out Gareth began chopping his leg and cooking it for his group to eat.

… Hours Later *****

Valerie was eating the leg and went over to see how legless Bob was doing she saw Gareth walk over to her ruffling his daughters hair smiling lightly and kneeling down the same way as she did to meet him eye to eye when he wakes up.

"Ah good you're waking up." Gareth said with Valerie beside him "that's a relief right?" he grinned with a half-smile.

Bob's eyes began to fix themselves again as he was able to see father and daughter right in front of him, where was he what did they want, it was like a big hammer had smashed his head or something it hurt so much he shook his head once and blinked seeing the two much clearer now than usual.

"You know… we never intended to do this but, let's take a reminder shall we?" Gareth began to speak as he crouched down to Bob's eye level looking at him straight in the eye "you people destroyed our home, so… we decided to destroy yours fair right?" he turns to his daughter as she nodded.

Turning back to face Bob he grinned "now… we escaped of course, but let's see about food well there was no other source and the way we eat is a bit… gruesome then what you see on TV am I right?" the others began to laugh.

"Plus, daddy needed to feed me since I am very small for my age." Valerie spoke grinning while eating what seems to be meat.

Bob felt disgusted but could not move tied up to the pole as he looked.

"See, we evolved into hunters, and the only way we can eat is human which by the way you taste pretty good." He added.

Now Bob understood he looked between each one of the members his eyes scanned around, looking at what was cooking in the fire, and talking about how they survive they were _cannibals_he had to find a way out of here.

Gareth and his daughter just enjoyed it eating a way in the fire leaving him be, there was no way out now.


End file.
